


In Morgan's Eyes

by panofaar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody loves Morgan, I am not a science pro, M/M, Morgan is Tony's medicine, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: After losing his beloved Peter in the Snap, Tony returns to Earth completely broken. He spent days and nights in his lab to find a way to bring his love back. And then he caught a glimpse of Cho’s biobed. If he was able to create Vision, maybe just maybe he can also create something wonderful that will ease his pain away.And Morgan Stark was born.And she became Tony’s world.A story on how Morgan sees Tony's undying love for Peter. And his nightmares.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. I am sleep deprived while writing this. I am 36 hours awake. And for The Lost Prince, I haven't abandoned it. I've been busy lately. Got two chapters up my sleeve.
> 
> English is not my first language.

Tony and Bruce were quietly working in the lab, both of them in deep thoughts only the sounds of beakers and tools can only be heard as their background sound. Until they were interrupted by FRIDAY.

“Boss, little miss wants to see you. She is in distress”.

Both men stopped on what they were doing and Bruce looks at his long time friend with a small frown on his face.

“Let her in FRI” Tony replied.

When the door in the labs opened a tear-stained Morgan ran towards her Father. It didn’t escape Bruce and Tony’s eyes, the webbing that is tangled in her small hands.

“Daddy! I can’t put it out. It doesn’t move” a distraught Morgan still trying to free herself from the webbing.

“What happened baby girl?” Tony caught a glimpse of surprise from Bruce’s eyes. 

“I was playing with Happy and then something came out here..” she pointed at her wrist. “And then and then this happened. Daddy, what is this?” the small girl waited for his Father’s response.

Tony is expecting that there will be a possibility that Morgan might inherit Peter’s Spider abilities. But he didn’t expect it to be sooner. He remembered that Peter created a serum that has the ability to stop his mutation, just in case he went Darkside.

“Wait here Baby Girl Daddy will get something to remove that from your hands okay? Stay with your Godfather” the little girl nodded and turned towards Bruce’s direction.

“Uncle Big guy! Up! Up!” she smiled brightly.

“Okay, little miss here we go!” Bruce carried the 5-year-old child on his shoulders.

\-----------------------------

**5 years ago**

“Mr.Stark and Dr.Banner what do I owe this visit?” Dr.Helen Cho’s face was impassive and arms crossed. 

“Hello Helen, it’s been a long time. Still as beautiful as always” Tony tried to use his charm on the Doctor.

“Cut the crap, you are here for a reason. I am telling you now. I will not help if you plan on creating another weapon of destruction. Ultron is enough” Tony was tongue tied on the Doctor’s accusation. He knows how fucked up he was when Ultron was created. But he cannot miss this opportunity. Upon hearing the development of Regeneration Cradle he instantly flew to South Korea using his private jet with Bruce to see it for himself. It gave him hope.

Helen is still in her defensive stance waiting for Tony's answer. But Bruce interrupted “Dr.Cho it has come to our attention that the cradle can create life. What I mean is couple who cannot have the ability to have their own children, especially same-sex couples can produce through other means. Well, we have surrogacy but combining the same genes of the same cell can still produce another life. I think your cradle can provide that. If what I am saying does make any sense” Bruce explained.

Dr.Cho studied both of their faces carefully especially Tony’s whose face is still blank and somewhat hopeless? contemplating what he needs to say next, and she walked through the cradle doing some minor adjustments. She began to talk.

“Yes, it is impossible to produce a child with a combination of the same sperm cell and the same egg cell. But with the new development of my technology, it is possible. You see I have a brother that is happily married to his husband. They want a kid of their own, but they don’t want to adopt and that one inspires me to do more research and development. Although it hasn't been tested yet. I need more tests. Test subjects maybe. What I just need is the DNA of both parties and that’s it” at that statement, Tony’s head snapped up and eyes met Helen’s filled with hope.

“I can be your test subject Dr.Cho and if you need more funding for your research I will help you as well. Please let me” Tony curled his fist into a ball hoping that the Korean Doctor would agree with him.

Helen sensed that there is something more behind the Billionaire’s insistence on why he wants to be involved in her advanced research.

“Why don’t you indulge me Mr.Stark? I have the right to know why you are so insistent on this project. I am all ears”.

**2 months later**

Dr.Helen Cho was brought in the Avengers compound with her team to begin the process. It took them only a week before they were able to successfully produce their very first embryo from the same sperm cells. 

“The embryo is developing properly Mr.Stark. I must say this is successful, although the growth is not normal. The Baby grows at a rapid phase maybe because of her genetic composition. Since Mr.Parker’s DNA is affected by a radioactive spider and yours is normal. You are really a genius choosing a suitable partner for a possible baby with superpowers. She is 1.5 months old now, but she looks like 7 months old. You have to be ready for a nursery and sleepless nights of changing diapers” the Doctor chuckled.

“Thank you Doctor Cho and don’t worry everything is prepared for my princess. And to correct you with my partner, he is the love of my life” Tony was in awe, soon he and Peter will have a baby girl. He will shower her with love and affection. It gave him hope, something to live up for.

It took another 3 weeks and the baby was out in the incubator. Tony made his own version of his penthouse in the newly renovated Avengers compound, promising Dr.Cho of the progress of the child’s growth. When he entered his safe space he was surprised by the Avengers, Pepper, and Happy, the entire room is filled with a colorful banner with ‘Welcome Baby Avenger!’, balloons, foods, drinks, and even a pink-colored cake. It was Pepper and Steve who approached the Father and daughter.

“Oh my God! Isn’t she a pretty one?” Pepper motioned for Tony to handle her the Baby. Steve gave him a large smile, his hands on Tony’s shoulder “I never see you this happy Stark. What’s her name?”.

Tony gave a pat on Caps hand on his shoulder with unshed tears “Morgan is her name”.

\-----------------

**5 years later**

Morgan Stark is an epitome of beauty and charms. Everybody in the compound loves her, even the stoic Nick Fury has a soft spot for the kid. Her eyes remind Tony of Peter, her brown hair is a combination of Peter and himself. Well her killer smile is from Peter, while her charms from Tony.

At a very young age, Morgan showed early signs of intelligence and understanding, instead of Dolls and Barbies, she loves building legos with her Father or sometimes with Bruce, Happy or Rhodey whenever her Daddy is busy. Also, she loves petting DUM E and U and giving them flowers.

One day while Morgan and Happy were playing in the living room. She is staring at a large [photo](https://ibb.co/sjdBpq9) of Peter above the fireplace.

“Uncle Happy, I always see Daddy bringing flowers on that Photo who is he? Is he my big brother? There is also a photo of him in my room, Daddy’s room, the lab and everywhere and here in my necklace” Morgan showed Happy a photo of Peter and Tony on the girls locket. It is shaped like a small arc reactor.

Happy was caught off guard but he gave the little girl a warm smile. As he was about to answer, Tony entered the room.

“Daddy!”

“Hello, my Princess. How was your day?” Tony showered Morgan with kisses and the girl giggled.

“Uncle Happy and I are building Star Wars legos and I was asking him who is the boy in the Photo. He looks nice and pretty. Is he my Brother?” Tony looked at Happy and a small sigh escaped their lips.

“Well his name is Peter and he is not your Brother” Tony carried Morgan and they went to the fireplace where Peter’s beautiful photo resides.

“Let’s just say he is the love of my life. The one I lost 5 years ago, but he is in heaven now watching over us. And don’t get me wrong pumpkin you are also the love of my life, my sunshine, my star, my everything. He has your eyes, smile, and the love of Legos. He is also your Daddy” Tony observed the girls face for any reaction, Morgan just stared at Peter’s beautiful photo with a background of the ocean. And she smiled warmly.

“Oh! Auntie Nat tells me stories about Peter and she said that there will only be one Daddy and it is you. And she also said when two people kiss a baby will be born. She said that you always kiss Peter. And he looks so soft. I don’t wanna call him Daddy though” Morgan kissed the tip of Tony’s nose. Tony needs to talk to Natasha about this.

“Well we kissed and you were born, you are special Morgan. One of a kind. Hmmm, what do you want to call him then?” he carefully asked his curious daughter. The girl suddenly scrunched her face thinking carefully.

“Can I call him...Mommy? Since you kissed? Auntie Natasha said that Daddy’s are supposed to be big and strong like you because you are Iron Man, and he looks so soft and lovely. I wanna know more about Mommy. Is that okay? I love him already” she gently holds her Father’s face waiting for an answer.

Tony smiled warmly at her daughter and laughed a little of Peter being a Mommy. Well, he wouldn’t mind and Peter might find it sweet.

“Of course Baby Girl after we eat your favorite pizza. Friday can show you more of his photos and videos” Tony set the girl down, while he ordered Happy to order them tons of pizza and invite the present Avengers in the compound for a pizza party.

“Yay! And cheeseburgers please!” Morgan jumped in glee.


	2. Dreams, Nightmares and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's favorite things and discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I only did a little beta reading because I was too lazy. Again, I wrote this chapter sleep-deprived as usual. Lmao! Please Enjoy this chapter. I hope! :)

Everyday in Morgan’s existence she always brings joy to the people in the compound. Even the most notorious SHIELD Agents has a soft spot for her. It was like she is the sun in people’s darkness. But in Tony’s eyes, she is a Supernova, her brightness is immeasurable - beautiful, intelligent, innocent, pure, kindhearted just like Peter.

Ethereal.

Even the Avengers see how Tony's eyes have shone this past 5 years because of Morgan. The hole in Iron Man’s heart because of his lost love was replaced by such a wonderful blessing.

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. But remove the playboy thing.

Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, loving, loyal partner, and a doting Dad. That is what Tony Stark is now.

\--------------

“Boss, should I also be showing videos of you and Mr.Parker on your bedroom activities?”.

Tony just groaned and facepalmed at that, a blush just formed on his ears to his cheeks “No Friday those videos can only be accessed by me, and me only. Got it? PG-13 and up. Kiss on the lips, French Kiss, even kisses on the neck, kiss on every body part not for my daughter’s eyes. But you can show Morgan kissing on the Nose, cheeks, and forehead” beside him Rhodey snorts.

“Gotcha!” was a cheerful response from the AI.

“Wow Tony, I didn’t know you have sex tapes with your young Spiderlover” and after that Tony could hear Rhodey’s full-blown laughter.

“For God’s sake, shut up Honeybear and get out” but there is no hint of anger in Tony’s tone.  
  
Eversince Tony introduced Peter to Morgan, she asked questions nonstop. That’s why he gave the child access to every video - including his heroics, photos, and even information about Spiderman - Tony needs to be transparent to Morgan about her Mommy’s superhero powers and explain to her that she might have inherited some of them. Afterall the child is smart and she can sense even a simple lie. Although Tony is not yet sure as to what extent of Peter’s abilities she acquired.

As of now, all he knows is that Morgan can stick to things, produce a natural webbing through her wrist, being a genius - well it is a combination of him and Peter, to be honest. But the enhanced senses are not even tested yet.

“Daddy, what is this?” she pointed at the bracelets that had been placed on her wrists.

“These are made from nanites princess, this will protect you if Daddy is not around and so that you won’t be automatically sticking to things and accidentally shoot some spider webs, so don’t remove it. Okay? Promise me” Tony met her daughter’s lovely eyes waiting for an answer.

“Wow! Nanites? Just like your Ironman suit. Okay Daddy I will not remove it I promise. Love you” she holds her Father’s face. Admiring his eyes, his handsome face, the lines when he smiles, and his signature beard and gives him an Eskimo kiss. Morgan never questioned her Father more, because she understood that it is for her safety and the others. She remembered a video of her Mommy, a video log when he first got his powers at the age of 14 - _With great power comes great responsibility_. Friday explained it to her in a simple way that she can also become a superhero when she reaches that age. And she can be able to protect her Daddy and become part of the Avengers. 

“I love you too my princess” Tony cooed.

\--------------

**Things that Morgan loves:**

Her Daddy and Mommy. She loves everything about them.

Friday and Karen. They know everything.

DUM E and U. They always help her Daddy.

Uncle Happy’s stories about her Daddy and Mommy. 

Harley. Best big brother she ever had.

Auntie Pepper. Because she is brilliant.

Little Science experiments with Uncle Big Guy.

Auntie Nat’s adventure stories. How she kicks ass.

Uncle Fury’s candy treats. And photos of Goose.

Uncle Steve’s waffles and pancakes. 

Uncle Bucky’s vibranium arm. She plays with it like a makeshift swing.

Uncle Clint’s dad jokes.

Rocket. Because he is a talking raccoon. And she loves dressing him up. 

Nebula. Because she is blue and she helps her in dressing up Rocket.

Uncle Thor. Because she loves Stormbreaker and his big loud voice.

The Quinjet. Because it will take her everywhere. Including space.

\--------------

It is in Morgan’s routine everyday to watch video logs of her Mommy on his heroic adventures and even personal logs. She even knew about her Grandma May, Grandpa Ben. Including Ned and MJ. She loves the videos from Karen when Peter is web-slinging around New York. It was like she was also flying with him. She loves his laugh and how her Mommy gives sweet kisses to her Daddy. And even sings to him - Fly me to the moon. She asked Friday for help and memorized the song.

Since then Morgan always dreams of Peter.

In her dreams she, her Mommy, and Daddy fly on the busy streets of New York. And then they will go to Central Park to have a lovely picnic. The three of them dance together or sometimes she just admires her parents dancing together full of love.

It was always a happy dream. How she wishes that they are complete. She knows that her SpiderMommy is watching her from above when she sleeps. 

One night Morgan was awakened by a cry, it is not that loud but she knows it is her Daddy. She got up and asked Friday “Friday, where is Daddy?”.

“He is currently in the lab, little miss. Sleeping”

Morgan wondered why her Daddy was crying in his sleep.

“Friday, can you show me to Daddy’s lab?”.

“Alright, little miss”.

Morgan stood up. Wearing her hello kitty Pajamas with her bunny slippers. Carrying her Iron Teddy Bear. 

At night the lights in the New Avengers Compound are dimmed. But she can manage to see her steps very clearly. Friday gave directions to Tony’s lab. And in a matter of 10 minutes the little girl reached her destination.

The doors were automatically opened for her.

“Daddy?” she called in a low voice. But she got no response. Instead, she hears whimpers.

As she walked further, she saw her Daddy in a makeshift cot. Eyelids are closed but behind it, eyes are moving at a rapid pace, beads of sweat in his forehead.

“Daddy?” Tony is still not responding to his daughter’s call. 

“DUM- E, do you have a towel?” the young girl asked the bot. In a matter of 5 minutes, DUM-E gave Morgan a dry towel and she placed it on her Father’s forehead, wiping his forehead and the tears in his eyes.

“Peter, don’t go…..Peter please…..” his Father continued to cry in his sleep. It broke the young girl's heart.

“Friday, what is happening?” she reached her Father’s callused hand and caressed it.

“Boss is experiencing a bad dream, little miss”.

“What shall I do Friday?” the young girl asked.  
  
“I advise waking him up, little Miss”.

Morgan began to shake her Father to wake him up. It took her half an hour before Tony opened his eyes.

“Peter?” he groggily called out. But after shaking his head for a minute, he came to his senses “Morgan?”.

He was greeted by his daughter's warm smile and her warm hold on his hands. Tony was frozen in his position. And gently he could feel that Morgan is wiping the tears that are falling nonstop from his eyes.

“Daddy. I am here. You are crying. And you are calling Mommy’s name”.

“How? Did Friday called you?” the little girl just shook her head. “No Daddy I just heard you crying from my room and Friday guided me here. Please don’t cry anymore”.

“From your room? But it is far from the lab” Tony was baffled. 

Morgan just hopped in on the cot and spooned herself to her Father’s strong arms “Daddy, I am here now. Don’t cry. I love you” placing her small hands-on Tony’s face and she began singing - Fly me to the moon.

And with that simple words and gestures. Tony fell asleep in a world where he can hear Peter’s laughter, see him smile. And not the dusted Peter on Titan.

From then on when the clock strikes 12 and Tony is not yet home. Morgan will seek him from the lab and bring him home to their private place in the compound, where she starts sleeping beside her Daddy together with Iron Teddy to prevent his nightmares. This is the only way that she can protect her Father with his Bad Dreams.

\--------------

Morgan woke up with the lovely smell of waffles and pancakes. Today her Daddy is not home, because he needs to attend company meetings and special events. But Happy is staying with her.

“Friday? Is Uncle Steve already back?” she asked the AI while she changed to her daily clothes.

“Yes, little miss he is in the Avengers dining area. Would you like me to guide you there?”.

Before she leaves her room, she kisses a [photo](https://ibb.co/jRvTFfg) of Peter beside her bed “Good Morning Mommy Spidey! Today, I think I wanna play frisbee with Uncle Steve and Bucky. I will eat lots of waffles and pancakes with them! See you later! Love you!”.

When she came out of her room she saw Happy in the living room reading a newspaper.

“Good Morning Uncle Happy! Can we go to the Avengers dining area? Please? I can smell Uncle Steve’s Waffle and pancakes” Morgan is bouncing with excitement.

“Huh? I don’t smell anything from here….No way….” Happy just stared at Morgan with his mouth open. Morgan grabbed Happy’s hand and pulled him easily from his seat without any effort, the man still continued to stare at the young girl and continued to whisper “No way…”.

They reached the Avengers dining room and Morgan let go of Happy’s hand. While the man expresses a bit of pain, because how can a little girl hold his hand with brute strength. Natasha noticed the wincing from Happy Hogan’s face. And approached the man “Hey Happy. Are you okay?”.

“Yeah, Nat. My hand hurts a bit. Morgan is kinda strong you know. But I will manage. Anyways, you don’t have any missions today? And the other avengers here?” He stood up straightly and fixed his suit.

“Nah, everyone is free today. Why?” Natasha can hear the gleeful greeting of Morgan to the other Avengers “Uncle Steve! Uncle Bucky! I miss you!” and kissed them on their cheeks.

“Well, I need to go. Boss has assignments for me. If you can watch over her” he looked worriedly at Morgan.

“Chill Happy. We will take care of her. See? She is enjoying Steve’s and Bucky’s attention. Go now” and with that Happy left the dining area completely less worried.

Natasha approaches the dining area where Morgan is seated beside Bucky listening to his stories about his fight with Peter, which leaves the child with amusement and sets of questions.

“You know, you are like Peter always admiring my metal arm” he ruffled the girl’s hair.

Morgan just giggled.

“Here’s your waffles and pancake Madame. With Strawberries on top” Steve placed them in front of Morgan.

After a fun and hearty breakfast. The avengers gathered at the living area and Natasha braided Morgan’s hair.

“Auntie Nat, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky. Can we play frisbee? Daddy bought me a set of them. Can we? Can we?”.

Well, the Avengers can’t say no.

\--------------

The four of them played frisbee outside the compound. But Bucky was unable to control his strength threw the frisbee higher than it’s normal height. Steve was about to catch it but Morgan beat him to it.

“I got it! I got it Uncle Steve!” she laughed while running to the said frisbee.

“Morgan! It’s okay. Don’t try catching…..it…” Natasha shouted at the girl. But the three of them stopped as they saw Tony Stark’s daughter leaped 10 feet above the ground, it was Steve who ran towards the girl to catch her but Morgan just landed softly.

“Uncle Steve! I got it!” she ran towards Steve with pride in her eyes.

“Are you okay Morgan? Not hurt?” Steve kneeled in front of the girl, inspecting her of any scrapes or bruises. But there is none.

“Okay! Frisbee is over, why don’t we play football instead?” Natasha approached the pair with a ball in her hand and she gave Steve a knowing look.

\--------------

After their game. Morgan dragged Steve and requested for an ice cream. Unfortunately, they ran out of ice cream in the compound so they decided to go outside and buy the girl's favorite at Dairy Queen.

While Morgan waits for Steve and Bucky at the entrance. She is playing her favorite Rubix cube but it dropped on the stairs. As she ran towards it, the cube stopped at someone’s foot.

“Is this yours little girl?” The man wearing a long-sleeved denim shirt with a black t-shirt inside and black jeans is holding her Rubix cube. He looks exhausted.

“Yes! That is mine. Thank you! Are you hungry Mister? Me, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky will buy Dairy Queen” she smiled gently.

“You remind me of my daughter Cassie. What’s your name?” the stranger asked.

“Morgan. Morgan Stark. What is yours Mister?” she reached out her hand for a handshake.

“Stark? Oh. My name is Scott Lang. But you can call me Scott. Nice to meet you Morgan” he reached out for the girl's hand doing the same gesture.

“Nice to meet you too Uncle Scott!” she smiled full of energy.

“By any chance. Are you Tony Stark’s daughter?” Scott still holds Morgan’s hand. His eyes showed deep curiosity.

Morgan simply nodded and Scott continued to ask her “Is your Daddy there by any chance?”.

“Scott? Is that you?” Morgan was not able to answer the question and she ran towards Steve and held his hand.

“Hello there Cap. Nice to see you” Scott stood up and approached Steve for a handshake.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked, surprised.

“Cap, you won’t believe this. But I need to talk to you and Mr.Stark. It’s about….” Scott was not able to finish his sentence as Steve gestured signaling him to wait. Morgan is still in his care and he needs to talk to her right now. So the next thing he did was kneel in front of the girl.

“Morgan, is it okay if only Uncle Bucky will bring you to Dairy Queen? Uncle Steve needs to talk to Uncle Scott. It is very important. Just buy me and Auntie Nat an Ice Cream, okay?” he gently smiled and squeezed the girl's hands.

“Okay, Uncle Steve! But promise me the next time we buy together. Pinky swear?” it melted Steve's big heart.

Steve nodded and together they made a pinky swear and Morgan kissed Captain America on his cheeks which made Scott say “Aww…”.

Bucky made the right timing to emerge in the Entrance and Morgan ran towards him and held at his metal hand.

“Let’s go Scott” Steve gestured to Scott to follow him and they both went inside. 

Outside it was only Morgan and Bucky. “Baby Spider, let’s buy them some ice cream yeah?”.

“Okay, Uncle Bucky! Let’s go!” he pulled the man towards the waiting vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint you. Whatever.XD
> 
> Okay! What do you think is Morgan's additional abilities. Eh? :D
> 
> Suggestions, reactions are welcome! Thank you!
> 
> Okay I will sleep now! See you guys later! On my next update!
> 
> And I love Peter's photo here!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr account: darknessyuu

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> I feel like an idiot now. 
> 
> I don't regret Peter's photo because I love it!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
